Cutter
If there is one word to describe Cutter, it would have to be persistent. He actually wrote to his congressman for an appointment to get into Annapolis for two years! In the end, he realized his family lacked power and influence. That didn't stop him, he decided to join the Coast Guard Academy in in Connecticut instead. That same persistence made him one of the best Coast Guard patrolmen and netted a good number of drug smugglers. When he learned the G.I. Joe Team didn't even have one Coast Guard representative, he badgered the top brass so much until they pulled all the strings just to get him in and shut him up. Being from Kansas, it's awfully strange that he would find himself right at home at sea. Even the story of how he fell in love with the sea at age 14 on one family trip to Florida doesn't seem to explain it either. Cutter is defined by his iron will, contrary nature and quirky sense of humor. That is the closest explanation any could come to. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: As a young man in Kinsley, Kansas (b. 1959), Cutter wrote to his congressman for two years, hoping to get into Annapolis. When he realized his family lacked the power and influence needed to get him an appointment there, Cutter opted for the Coast Guard Academy at New London, CT. A life at sea was an unexpected choice for Cutter, since Kinsley is exactly as far from New York City as it is from San Francisco: 1,561 miles. This didn't seem like a likely career for him, but Cutter's iron will and contrary nature helped him reach his goal. With his sometimes strange sense of humor, he appreciated the irony of his situation. A few years later, Cutter found out that the G.I. Joe team didn't include a single member of the Coast Guard. He pestered the top brass so much that they pulled all the strings they could to get him onto the team and out of their hair. In his first mission on the Joe team, Cutter piloted the WHALE hovercraft in a battle against Cobra in the Florida Everglades. He and some other Joes were injured and the WHALE was damaged in a firefight. Cutter recovered, and the Joes managed to patch up the hovercraft and strike back at Cobra. Cutter also occasionally served as captain of the G.I. Joe frieghter, the Jane. On one of those occasions, Cutter and a handful of Joes fought off Cobra Rattler jets in the middle of a stormy sea. The Joes destroyed the Rattlers, but not before the Jane had been damaged enough to sink. Cutter and his crew boarded a life raft and were eventually rescued. One of Cobra's biggest operations was the creation of Cobra Island. The Joes were tricked into aggravating an undersea faultline, causing a chunk of land to thrust up out of the ocean. The resulting tidal wave capsized the Whale, though the hovercraft was largely intact afterward. The Joes staged an assault to push Cobra's occupying forces off of the island with Cutter piloting the hovercraft through enemy fire and onto the beach to deliver the troops. Cutter returned to Cobra Island months later during a rescue mission to save Ripcord and Snake-Eyes. A short time later, Cutter captained a fishing boat carrying a group of undercover Joes on a mission in the North Atlantic to assist a Soviet Admiral in defecting to the United States. Because of their cover mission to recover a sunken submarine, the Joes fought both Cobra and the Oktober Guard. Years later, when the Joe team entered the Cobra Island civil war on the side of Serpentor, Cutter's Whale carried the Joe demolitions team onto the island to destroy anti-aircraft emplacements. The hovercraft was hit during the landing, though all the Joes escaped unharmed. In the aftermath of the war, Cutter was one of the many members of the team arrested when the Joes were accused of acting without orders from the Pentagon. They were later freed when the remaining Joe team went underground to prove their innocence. For a time, Cutter was a member of the short-lived G.I. Joe Drug Elimination Force. The small team fought a group of drug dealers led by Headman and his troops, the Headhunters. Cutter had experience chasing down drug traffickers in the Coast Guard. Headman was eventually defeated by Cobra Commander after the terrorist leader discovered Headman was selling drugs in Cobra's town of Broca Beach. Cutter's subsequent missions remain classified, but he stayed with the G.I. Joe team until it was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Cutter was later called back to join the reinstated Joe Team in 1997. He remains a reserve member of the G.I. Joe Team, often patrolling the Gulf of Mexico to keep watch on Cobra activity. In 2013 he was promoted to full Commander (CDR) and made Naval Operations Commander. He operated out of the MacDill AFB in Florida. In 2018, Bloody Bones used a Tiger Ray to capture Cutter's Shark 9000 and pillage a Coast Guard base. OOC Notes Cutter is the primary (and usually, the only) contact between G.I. Joe and the US Coast Guard. Logs / Posts 2018 * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! * May 8 - "Pirate Encounter" - Cutter loses his Shark 9000 to Bloody Bones. Players Cutter is available for application. Gallery cutter1.jpg cutter2.jpg cutter3.jpg cutter4.gif Cutter5.jpg Preferred Vehicles * G.I. Joe Hovercraft (W.H.A.L.E.) (1984 - 1986) * G.I. Joe Barracuda (1992) * Shark 9000 (1993 - 1994) * NLC (2001) References * Filecard @ Yojoe.com ---- See Also * http://usmilitary.about.com/od/cgjoin/l/blcgjobs.htm Coast Guard Enlisted Job Descriptions - Boatswain's Mate Category:available Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Coast Guard Category:sea specialists